


Weather the Storm

by CPFics



Series: The Muskequeers [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comfort, Community: bbcmusketeerskink, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Kink Meme, Multi, One Shot, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPFics/pseuds/CPFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: <i>I just want one of the four boys to wet themself. Whether this is through fear or from being desperate and unable to relieve themself I'm not bothered. The others tenderly look after them and feel a little guilty at how cute they find their lover when they're embarrassed and distressed.</i> (http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/1213.html?thread=1847997#cmt1847997)</p><p>Aramis is afraid of thunder. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ah OK this is my first time filling a kink meme prompt and like. I wasn't planning to fill that prompt because it scared me a little bit but I really wanted to write a fic about Aramis being afraid of thunder and the prompt just came to mind and the fic just didn't seem right without it so.
> 
> Please be nice? *u*

Aramis watched the clouds roll sluggishly closer with a sense of dread settling heavily in nir stomach as ne stood on parade with Athos and Porthos. Ne tried to calculate how long it would be before the storm broke, and whether the shift would be over, whether ne’d have time to get home safely. Ne was fairly sure ne wouldn’t.

Sure enough, the first flash of lightning and the first crack of thunder hit almost simultaneously just ten minutes later, reverberating through the sky. Aramis could almost feel the force of it, and nir breath caught. Ne closed nir eyes, forcing nir lungs to work. When ne opened them again, Athos was looking at them, concerned.

When the lightning next sparked, Aramis flinched, and the next rumble of thunder - louder this time - almost drew a whimper from nem. Ne was vaguely aware that Athos had sidled a few inches closer.

“Are you OK?” Athos asked out of the corner of their mouth. Aramis considered lying, but given ne was now trembling all over, ne decided there was no point. Not trusting nir voice, ne shook nir head minutely. Porthos was watching nem anxiously out of the corner of his eye.

The next roll of thunder was like an explosion in the sky, and Aramis couldn’t help but reach out and cling desperately to Athos’ sleeve. Luckily no one noticed, because at that moment the rain came. The assembled lords and dignitaries groaned in disappointment as their high-spirited meeting was reduced to a soggy mess, and turned to hurry inside the palace. Athos was relieved: the party moving inside was the signal for the other group of Musketeers to take over from them, and sure enough, Treville dismissed them a second later with a nod.

“Home,” said Athos, gripping Aramis’ shoulder and steering nem back towards the centre of the city, where their lodgings were. Porthos took his place at nir other shoulder. Thunder drummed again, somehow even louder than before, and Aramis sobbed, nir breath coming in short gasps, the feeling of warm liquid streaming down the inside of nir legs making nir stumble, but Athos and Porthos, hands fisted in nir jacket, held nem up right, hurrying back to the safety of their lodgings.

They reached Porthos’ rooms first and he let them in, immediately going to light candles and close the shutters, blocking out the storm outside. Inside, in the warm, Aramis already felt a little more relaxed, and ne collapsed to nir knees on the floor as soon as the door closed. Athos followed nem down, sweeping off nir dripping hat and pulling nem close against their chest, scattering kisses in nir hair.

“It’s alright, Aramis,” they were saying, over and over. “It’s alright.” Aramis clung to them, still flinching at every clap of thunder.

Athos began working Aramis free of nir belts and jacket as Porthos came over with a stack of dry shirts and trousers and began to change his own clothes. Aramis sighed as Athos peeled the wet material away from nir skin and the warm, dry, clean linen enveloped nem. But when Athos’ hand went to the buttons of nir breeches ne tensed, clasping their wrist, feeling an ashamed heat rising up their neck. Ne squeezed nir eyes shut.

“I…” ne said, and swallowed. Athos cupped nir chin and raised nir face to theirs, but Aramis still couldn’t meet their eyes.

“Aramis…” said Porthos, coming closer, and Aramis couldn’t look at him either. He placed a comforting hand on the back of Aramis’ neck. “Aramis, what’s wrong?”

Aramis cringed, then flinched again as outside it thundered once more.

“I might’ve…” Ne swallowed hard. Ne didn’t know how to explain it, couldn’t help but feel ridiculous and pathetic, and ne gestured helplessly at nir crotch. Realisation dawned on Porthos’ face.

“Oh,” he said, sounding relieved, and Aramis looked at him, confused. “You had me worried for a minute.”

He placed a quick, fierce kiss on Aramis’ temple, then turned and walked away towards his bedroom. Aramis turned and looked helplessly at Athos. Athos smiled sympathetically back at them.

“Come here,” they said, pulling nem against their chest and wrapping them in a tight hug. They were still wearing their drenched jacket and it soaked into Aramis’ dry shirt, but ne didn’t mind.

“You’re not…” ne began, but wasn’t sure how to finish nir question. Angry? No. Disgusted? Maybe.

“No,” said Athos, divining nir meaning. “Never.”

Porthos returned then, dropping a fresh pair of braies onto the pile of clean clothes, and helped Athos pull Aramis to nir feet. 

“You sort yourself out,” said Porthos to Athos, once ne was up, and he took their place in front of nem.

“I’m sorry,” Aramis said. Porthos cupped nir jaw and lifted nir face, stroking his thumb over nir cheekbone.

“Hey, look at me,” he said, and Aramis did. “It’s fine, OK? Neither of us mind. Now do something useful and get those boots off.”

Aramis did as ne was told while Porthos unbuttoned nir breeches and unlaced nir soaked undergarments. Ne felt nir face flush with shame again, but Athos, now in dry clothes, combed a steadying hand through nir hair and let nem lean on them as ne stepped out of nir clothes. Ne quickly pulled on the dry clothes Porthos offered nem, and he led nem through to his bedroom, while Athos hung back to drape their soggy clothes over the furniture to dry.

Porthos sat down on his bed and pushed himself back into the corner.

“C’mere,” he said, holding his arms out to Aramis, and ne went to him, curling up in his lap. The thunder outside was moving away: it was much quieter now, and the gaps between the light and the noise were growing steadily longer. Even so, ne pulled the blanket around nemself, covering even nir head. Porthos wrapped his arms tightly around nem.

Athos joined them a few moments later, curling against Porthos’ side, and Aramis reached out from nir blanket to tangle a hand in their shirt. They laid their hand over nirs, gently rubbing their thumb over nir knuckles, as Porthos stroked nir side through the blanket.

Athos, watching Aramis hiding from the storm in Porthos’ arms, sighed fondly at exactly the same time as Porthos did, and they looked at each other, sharing a guilty look over Aramis’ head. Porthos chuckled quietly, Athos shuffled closer, and they all relaxed into each other, listening to each other’s breathing and the rain hammering outside.


End file.
